


In Your Eyes

by lornrocks



Category: Fandom: Heroes
Genre: M/M, Roadtrip, Romance, Slash, chooseyourownadventure, funtimes, petlar, pylar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornrocks/pseuds/lornrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're on a road trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Your Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/185857) by [Gamebird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamebird/pseuds/Gamebird). 



The perfect recipe for one road trip: Awesome music, a camera for snapshots, snacks, and awesome sunglasses. Optional: Ridiculous sexual tension.

Peter was feeling that, alright. He and Gabriel were currently somewhere in the midwest in a rented car, windows rolled up to fend off the chill while they drove westward. He wasn't sure what they were doing or where they were going, but he felt that a trip might take their minds off things.

What he didn't account for was that his eyes would start to wander when he wasn't the one driving, watching every minute play of muscle under skin, the expressions flitting across his friend's face as they drive. He busies himself with playing with the radio, trying to find a station that isn't on commercial, when he finds one that sounds alright.

"You seem unusually quiet," Gabriel says, breaking the silence, and Peter's head darts up.

"Yeah?"

Not exactly the best response, but Peter's mind is so far away that it's the best he can manage. He reaches up and pushes his hair back.

"I'm just preoccupied, I guess."

The other man nods and Peter sighs internally, relieved that he's off the hook for now. He thinks that maybe he should check the GPS again when the radio changes and a familiar song begins to play. Halfway through the first verse, Gabriel asks, "Isn't this song from _Say Anything_?"

Peter nods and suddenly they're both laughing until they can't breathe. Why? Well, one, the artist is Peter Gabriel, which is weirdly appropriate, and second, in the movie, the song is first heard after the two main characters have sex in the backseat of a car.

So maybe it wasn't THAT funny, but for some reason the exhaustion from driving and the time they've been spending just the two of them has caught up to them and Peter finds himself smiling like an idiot.

After a pause where they're both listening to the song, Gabriel murmurs, "Maybe this should be our song."

"Our song?"

Peter repeats this last part with a rather dumb stare, until he realizes what his friend is implying. He arches an eyebrow.

"It's kind of old and cliched, but why not?"

He reaches over before he even realizes what he's doing and rubs a soothing hand down the back of Gabriel's neck, a light caress. The taller man freezes, before relaxing slightly. With a quick glance at the rearview mirror, he's pulling over until they're stopped on the side of the road. No one is really around, probably because the weather is pretty bad. Gabriel turns to look at Peter.

"Peter, are you...are you suggesting what I think you are?"

Peter's eyes search the other man's for a minute before he swallows and nods his head, once.

"Yes."

Gabriel's lips quirk in a slight smile and he reaches across the small space between him and gently places his hand on Peter's chest, like he did all that time ago at the carnival.

"Well then, there's only one thing to do."

**Author's Note:**

> Written a long time ago on LJ.


End file.
